The invention relates to a submersible motor for a submersible pump.
Submersible motors are applied with submersible pumps, which are submerged with the motor into a pump sump, in order to deliver a fluid, preferably water, from this sump. These submersible motors are usually driven with alternating voltage from the public electricity mains. For this, the submersible motors are designed as asynchronous motors. Special measures are required for the start or run-up of such an asynchronous motor. Thus, at least one auxiliary winding is provided with single-phase asynchronous motors, which is applied for starting the motor or running it up. The current feed of such an auxiliary winding on running up is effected via a capacitor (capacitor-run-motor with run-up capacitor) or via a resistor (motor with resistor auxiliary phase). These known start methods for an asynchronous motor have certain disadvantages when used as a submersible motor on a submersible pump.
Thus, such motors which are started via an auxiliary winding with a resistance, have a low starting moment, which is disadvantageous with submersible motors in submersible pumps. Motors with a run-up capacitor, when used as a submersible motor, have the disadvantage that the electrolyte capacitors may not be arranged in the pump sump with certain applications, so that the starting electronics with the electrolyte capacitor must be arranged outside the pump sump, by which means the wiring effort for the connection of the submersible motor is increased, in particular at least one further electrical lead must be additionally led to the supply leads into the pump sump.